


Санта на Рождество

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Джиму очень хочется нарядиться Сантой, чтобы подарить экипажу праздничное настроение. Но каждый раз что-нибудь да мешает.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Санта на Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на на К/С календарь для сообщества https://never-parted.diary.ru/

1.  
Сегодня же Рождество!

Джим подскочил с койки, метнулся в ванную, с особым тщанием вычистил зубы и навёл марафет. Улыбнувшись своему ослепительному отражению, вихрем промчался обратно, черкнул подписи в принесённых Рэнд приказах, включая зачисление в штат энсина Миливилибилинюмиса, и принялся колдовать над репликатором.

Ещё вчера у него родилась потрясающая идея ― переодеться в Санту и в таком виде заявиться на мостик, чтобы вся команда зарядилась праздничным настроением. Полчаса переговоров с непонятливым устройством, и Джим стал обладателем клюквенно-красной бархатной куртки, отороченной белым мехом, штанов ей под стать, колпака с помпоном и великолепной пушистой бороды.

Нарядившись, Джим придирчиво оглядел отражение, намазал щёки румянами, реплицировал в тон ансамблю солидные красные сапоги на десятисантиметровых каблуках, призванных впечатлить первого офицера, снова покрутился перед зеркалом и, довольный собой, покинул каюту, практикуясь в произнесении басовитого «хо-хо-хо».

Не успел он сделать и четырёх шагов, как в лоб ему вонзилось что-то жгучее и жалящее. «Хо?..» ― фальцетом пропищал Джим и томно спланировал на пол под аккомпанемент стремительно приближающихся сапог старшего помощника.

***

Джим продрал глаза и улыбнулся: над ним нависал первый офицер.

― Спок! Рад тебя видеть! А где моя борода? И… ― оглядев себя, вместо клюквенно-красного комплекта Джим увидел больничную пижаму, ― …и вообще всё?

― Доктор Маккой счёл целесообразным переодеть вас в соответствии с правилами лазарета.

― А как же поздравления с Рождеством? Я же должен всех на корабле поздравить!

― Это уже не актуально, капитан. Вы пробыли без сознания двое суток. Энсин Миливилибилинюмис, не знакомый с земными обычаями, выстрелил из пневмохвоста ядовитым катышком, по ошибке приняв вас в образе Санта Клауса за распространённого на Грейденмейденвертенбрендене-шесть хищника.

― А…

― Энсин находится на гауптвахте и останется там, пока не сдаст экзамен по курсу «Традиции, обычаи и праздники народов Федерации». Учебными материалами он обеспечен.

― Не слишком ли это жестоко? А впрочем, сейчас за капитана ты. Не стану оспаривать. Спасибо, Спок.

― За что, капитан?

― За то, что ты есть.

Джим заткнул себе рот ладонью, а брови первого офицера взмыв, затерялись за чёлкой.

2.  
Сегодня же Рождество!

Джим подскочил с койки, метнулся в ванную, с особым тщанием вычистил зубы и навёл марафет. Улыбнувшись своему ослепительному отражению, вихрем промчался обратно, черкнул подписи в принесённых Рэнд приказах, включая транспортную документацию на перевозимый с Парарамы-Митрихари груз.

Ещё вчера у него родилась потрясающая идея ― когда с планеты поднимали контейнеры, один из них случайно открылся, и Джим увидел груду разнообразных костюмов. Ему бросился в глаза костюм Санты: абсолютно бесподобный, будто для настоящего Санты сшитый. Понятно, что если Джим разок воспользуется нарядом, ни от кого не убудет, зато экипажу гарантировано праздничное настроение.

В грузовом отсеке Джим быстро обнаружил искомый контейнер. Тот был не заперт. Желанный костюм лежал там же, где Джим видел его последний раз, разве что повёрнут был другой стороной. Мурлыча «Jingle Bells», Джим провёл рукой по ткани, нежно разгладил опушку, сдул пылинку с воротника и, не в силах больше откладывать момент преображения, накинул кафтан поверх форменки. Стоило ему это сделать, как мощный разряд пробил его от макушки до пят. Джим успел только пискнуть перед тем, как спланировать на пол под топот стремительно приближающихся сапог старпома.

***

Джим продрал глаза и улыбнулся: над ним нависал первый офицер.

― Спок! Рад тебя видеть! Снова энсин Мили-как-его-там?

― Энсин Миливилибилинюмис всё ещё на гауптвахте, капитан. Я не засчитал ему экзамен, так как в ответе на сто тридцать шестой вопрос относительно фестиваля мандибул на Гексогептотетрапаке энсин допустил неточность. Я назначил пересдачу через год.

― Не хотел бы я оказаться на его месте. А может быть, и хотел… ― взгляд упал на больничную пижаму, и Джим уже без энтузиазма пробормотал. ― А где моя красная курточка? Опять Боунз?

― Отрицательно. Это я избавил вас от пришельца, которого вы приняли за предмет верхней одежды.

― Оу. Приятно, что именно ты. А Рождество? Уже всё?

― Утвердительно, капитан. Вы пробыли без сознания двое суток. Представитель разумного вида влдгжэноаноуари, проникший на «Энтерпрайз», как выразился доктор Маккой, «зайцем», прятался среди поднятого с Парарамы-Митрихари груза. Когда вы сделали попытку надеть его на себя, влдгжэноаноуари расценил это как посягательство на свою половую неприкосновенность и вынужден был вас атаковать.

― А…

― К данному моменту он передан властям Парарамы-Митрихари и подвергнут суду крысяжных, которые постановили наказать его путём запрета носить опушку в течение трёх дней.

― Не слишком ли это жестоко? На Парараме-Митрихари день длится около земного года. А впрочем, крысяжным видней. Спасибо, Спок.

― За что, капитан?

― За то, что ты есть. И за то, что ты такой красивый.

Джим зажал рот ладонью.

― Не делайте так, Джим. ― Склонившись, Спок мягко, но настойчиво отодвинул капитанскую руку. ― Вы можете занести инфекцию.

И, очевидно, пытаясь защитить от инфекции, Спок накрыл его рот губами.

3.

Сегодня же Рождество!

Джим подскочил с койки, метнулся в ванную, с особым тщанием вычистил зубы и навёл марафет. Улыбнувшись своему ослепительному отражению, вихрем промчался обратно и черкнул подписи в принесённых Рэнд приказах, включая стандартную рассылку от Боунза по поводу внеочередной дезинсекции.

Решение Джима подарить команде рождественское настроение было алмазно твёрдо, и он не собирался повторять прежние ошибки. Поэтому ещё вчера вечером, убедившись, что энсин Миливилибилинюмис всё ещё находится на гауптвахте, Джим реплицировал простой, бесхитростный, совершенно безопасный костюм Санты и повесил его в шкаф на плечики ожидать их совместного звёздного часа.

И вот звёздный час пробил. Встав перед ростовым зеркалом, Джим засунул в рукава руки, одёрнул полы, повязал кушак… и чьи-то острые, как лезвия, зубы вонзились ему в загривок. Джим не успел даже пискнуть. Только топот сапог старшего помощника донёсся до его угасающего сознания.

***

Джим продрал глаза и улыбнулся: над ним нависал первый офицер.

― Спок! Рад тебя видеть! Как там энсин Миливили-и-дальше-по-тексту?

― Энсин Миливилибилинюмис всю прошедшую ночь сдавал мне экзамен. И, должен отметить, получил высший балл. В данный момент он на корабле не присутствует, так как по собственному желанию катапультировался на ближайший астероид.

― Не хотел бы я оказаться на его месте… Нет, вообще-то хотел бы… Тебе и всю ночь… Уж я бы постарался на высший балл, ― взгляд коснулся пижамы, и Джим без особой надежды спросил. ― Рождество опять всё?

― Утвердительно, капитан. Вы пробыли без сознания двое суток. «Энтерпрайз» подверглась нашествию плотоядной моли с планеты Сколькоможно. Этот вид, находясь в стадии личинки, питается одеждой, но, становясь бабочкой, переключается на людей. Вы стали первой жертвой насекомого. Сейчас опасность устранена, по всему кораблю проведена дезинсекция.

― О, господи… Спок, надеюсь, эти моли хотя бы не были разумными?

― Нет, капитан. По стандартной шкале IQ их интеллект отображается трёхзначным отрицательным числом.

― Не слишком ли это жестоко? Подвергать их тесту IQ? А впрочем, тебе видней. Спасибо, Спок.

― За что, капитан?

― За то, что ты есть. И за то, что ты такой красивый. И за то, что такой сексуальный.

Джим заткнул себе рот ладонью.

― Вы предпочитаете со светом или без, капитан? ― Спок раздвинул стоящую у кровати ширму, включил музыку и принялся раздеваться.

4.

Сегодня же Рождество!

Джим подскочил с койки, метнулся в ванную, с особым тщанием вычистил зубы и навёл марафет. Улыбнувшись своему ослепительному отражению, вихрем пронёсся обратно, черкнул подписи в принесённых Рэнд приказах, включая отчёт по расходу разноцветной бумаги, потраченной экипажем на оборачивание подарков.

Закончив, он заметил лежащий у порога свёрток. Настроение, и так приподнятое, скакнуло выше потолка. Джим аккуратно развернул пёструю упаковку. Перед ним лежал прекрасный, просто божественный костюм Санты. Тщательно проверив его на наличие моли, Джим шагнул к зеркалу, насвистывая «I Wish You A Merry Christmas». Мягкая дорогая ткань, чувственно ложащаяся на кожу, показалась смутно знакомой. Кстати, на куртке не было опушки. Внезапно костюм, не дожидаясь джимовой подачи, напрыгнул и запахнулся сам. Джим вырубился так быстро, что приближающихся сапог старпома уже не услышал.

***

Джим продрал глаза и улыбнулся: над ним нависал первый офицер.

― Спок! Рад тебя видеть! Как там бывший энсин Миливилибили-когда-нибудь-обязательно-выучу?

― Я получил от него благодарственное письмо. Миливилибилинюмис неделю назад защитил диссертацию по теме «Компаративный анализ традиций истребления и пыток вулканцев и связанных с этим празднований на гуманоидных и негуманоидных планетах Альфа-сектора».

― Странная тема… Не хотел бы такое читать. Разве что если ты почитаешь мне вслух, ночью, этим своим низким вкрадчивым голосом, чтобы мурашки по коже… ― даже не глядя на пижаму, Джим поинтересовался. ― А Рождество, как обычно, ― всё?

― Утвердительно, капитан. Вы пробыли без сознания двое суток. Представитель разумного вида влдгжэноаноуари, с которым вы столкнулись два года назад, пересмотрел свои взгляды на то происшествие. Поняв, что ваши прикосновения не несли агрессии, влдгжэноаноуари изменил свои чувства по отношению к вам на противоположные. Однако он не учёл, что репродуктивные практики их вида для людей летальны.

― Упс…

― К текущему моменту влдгжэноаноуари возвращён на Парараму-Митрихари, где помещён в специализированное исправительное учреждение класса Ц.

― Не слишком ли это жестоко?

― В тюрьмах класса Ц очень мягкие условия, капитан. Ежедневный массаж, чистка щёткой, пылесошение и глажка. Такой щадящий режим избран в силу возможной беременности арестанта.

― Упс… Спасибо, Спок.

― За что, капитан?

― За то, что ты есть. И за то, что ты такой красивый. И за то, что ты такой сексуальный. И за то, что ты такой единственный.

Джим заткнул себе рот ладонью.

― Мистер Сулу, мостик ваш, ― отрывисто произнёс Спок в коммуникатор. ― …Вы ещё слабы, капитан, позвольте, я отнесу вас в каюту вместе с кроватью.

5.

Сегодня же Рождество!

Джим подскочил с койки, метнулся в ванную, с особым тщанием вычистил зубы и навёл марафет. Улыбнувшись своему ослепительному отражению, вихрем промчался обратно и черкнул подписи в принесённых Рэнд приказах, включая выговор от руководства Звёздного Флота за слишком частое появление в соцсетях.

Закончив, он заметил лежащий у порога свёрток. Медленно приблизившись, он настороженно оглядел зелёную с красноносыми белопопыми оленями обёрточную бумагу и подпрыгнул от радости, когда увидел аккуратно печатными буквами выведенную надпись: «от Спока». Настроение пробило потолок. Джим, хлопая в ладоши, сделал круг по комнате, затем, переложив свёрток на постель, бережно развернул упаковку. Костюм Санты! Как это мило, как это восхитительно, непередаваемо, изумительно мило со стороны Спока! Джим потянулся к брусничного цвета ткани. Но стоило коснуться её, как тело пронзило знакомое покалывающее ощущение и Джима окутало сияние. Произошло всё так быстро, что Джим даже удивиться не успел, не говоря уже о сапогах старпома.

***

Джим продрал глаза и улыбнулся: над ним нависал первый офицер.

― Спок! Рад тебя видеть! Как там наш Миливилибилинюми?

― Миливилибилинюмис, капитан. Он поздравил нас с Рождеством, а также поделился новостью, что получил кафедру ксеноэтнографии в Университете Бьеннокобенно, за что ― на мой взгляд, безо всяких оснований ― благодарит меня и вас.

― Хотел бы я теперь поглядеть на него… Да нет, не особо хотел бы. Лучше погляжу на тебя. Что с Рождеством? Снова два дня без сознания?

― Утвердительно, капитан. На этот раз, введя в заблуждение при помощи почерпнутой из социальных сетей информации, вас похитили ромуланцы, использовав для этого портативное телепортационное устройство.

― А…

― Они пытали вас, чтобы выведать коды командования.

― И…

― Вы не поддались.

― А…

― Чтобы вернуть вас, пришлось объявить войну Ромуланской империи, вступить в противоборство с превосходящими силами противника, разгромить ромуланский флагман и подписать новый мирный договор. Пытавших вас офицеров судили и приговорили к десяти годам прополки кактусов босиком вручную на кактусозаготовительных плантациях пятой луны Ремуса.

― Не слишком ли это жестоко? Я не робкого десятка, но шерсть на затылке дыбом.

― Позвольте, я вам её приглажу.

― Спасибо, Спок.

― За что, капитан?

― За то, что ты есть. И за то, что ты такой красивый. И за то, что ты такой сексуальный. И за то, что ты такой единственный… Кстати, а почему я не в лазарете?

― Я решил сэкономить время и заранее перенёс вас в вашу каюту.

― В высшей степени мудрое решение, Спок. Так не будем же терять время!

5+1.

Сегодня же Рождество!

Джим продрал глаза и улыбнулся: над ним нависал Спок в костюме Санты.

― С Рождеством, Джим.

― О, господи, поверить не могу: настоящее Рождество с настоящим Сантой! Это самый лучший подарок!

― Кстати, о подарках: при стыковке с «Печкиным» была получена адресованная нам посылка. Миливилибилинюмис поздравляет с бракосочетанием, Рождеством, юбилеем хакс-вана Сурака, днём изобретения варпового двигателя, а также с ракатанием речных ракатанов на Алупопее-пять, годовщиной принятия первой директивы и ещё с двумя тысячами ста четырнадцатью памятными датами и праздниками. По этому случаю он прислал посвящённый нам труд «Обычаи, традиции и празднества народов Федерации».

― Ого! Что, прямо надпись на титульном листе?

― Триста страниц посвящения. Я поместил подарок в комнату отдыха, поскольку наша каюта не обладает достаточной вместимостью для размещения всех пятисот семидесяти девяти с половиной томов.

Джим протянул руку и коснулся белой искусственной бороды.

― Но почему Санта ты, а не я?

― Потому что, пользуясь выражением доктора Маккоя, проще предотвратить, чем лечить. Сегодня никаких посторонних Сант, я об этом позабочусь.

Улыбка рассветила физиономию Джима от уха до уха.

― И ты пойдёшь в этом на мостик?! Серьёзно?!

― Я не пойду сегодня на мостик. И ты не пойдёшь, Джим.

― Но почему?

― Рождественский подарок от доктора Маккоя: нам на сутки предписан постельный режим.

― А что?.. ― Джим пытливо оглядел Санту и облизнулся. ― Мне нравится этот подарок!

― Но… ― он чмокнул Санту в щёку, спрыгнул с кровати и подошёл к репликатору, ― хотелось бы добавить праздничного огонька в наше взаимодействие.

― Только не костюм Санты, ― сурово предостерёг Спок.

Джим понимающе кивнул.

― Ну нет, что ты. Может быть, миссис Санта? Рождественский эльф, олень Рудольф? Сурак, варп-двигатель, первая директива?

― С первой директивой шутить нельзя, ― строго возразил Спок. ― Пусть уж тогда будет миссис Санта.


End file.
